


Coda

by reveris



Series: Moon Phase [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Enemies and Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris
Summary: [Definitely Major Spoilers for Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 within]She still does not quite understand how it came to be, whether it was through some combination of luck, something more methodical or even something as fantastical as the so-called power of love.An Alternative Ending to a New Beginning of a Complicated Relationship.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Moon Phase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Coda

“I would like you to cut my hair.” 

The request comes so suddenly and unexpectedly that she blinks dumbly at the man in front of her. 

“...I’m sorry.” She responds with an apologetic smile after an awkward pause, “I wasn’t quite paying attention, can you repeat that?” 

“I am asking if you could assist me in cutting my hair.” He doesn’t sigh, doesn’t show annoyance at your admittance; merely retains an impassive expression - it is still so strange to see his face so fully, uncovered, without the familiar red mask - as he slowly repeats his request.

“...Of course.” She acquiesce, getting up to follow him for the task. It is on the tip of her tongue to ask why he could not simply use his considerable magic to aid him, but she stops herself just in time. It was always rare that he made any requests of her, let alone one so simple...especially after their relationship had begun to grow complicated following the deaths of his brethren at her hands and her comrades at the machinations of his. Not to mention this...unique situation that has occurred following what should have been their battle to the death.

Such a simple, mundane request coming from an ancient being and yet it still feels so unbelievable that he is standing here in front of her to make it. A miracle.That is what this situation is. She still does not quite understand how it came to be, whether it was through some combination of luck, something more methodical or even something as fantastical as the so-called power of love.

Love… 

She stares after the man known as Elidibus walking in front of her and feels a certain pull at her heart.

Gone was the idealistic naivety she had when they first met all those years ago, but yes, she could admit now in retrospect, that despite all things said and done between them, she does love him. Otherwise, even in the throes of anger her heart would not have ached so much with each word they exchange in vitriol as they dance the line between love and hate, and she would not feel so desperate in those final moments when she thought it was the end.

“Warrior?” His voice calling her title pulls her back from her reverie. It seems in the midst of her thoughts she had unconsciously reached for his hand. 

She quickly makes a move to withdraw her hand but he surprises her again by grasping it back before she could. A brief look of hesitance crossing his face before changing back to his impassive expression and he turns to continue walking with her hand in his.

After the end and his miraculous recovery, things were left vague between the two of them but perhaps he too is feeling as awkward about it as she is.

After all, he had openly admitted that he had wanted to use her as a tool from the start - that revelation combined with their subsequent...intimate relationship leads to rather dubious implications. 

Yes, that revelation hurt, but it was unsurprising. While she was naive when they met, she was not a fool - the revelation was not something she didn’t expect and she didn’t mind. She had her own agenda, foolish as it was, for going along with him and even when she grew jaded, continued their relationship with her eyes wide open - separating her feelings for him from the duty she had to uphold in conflict to his.

“...I am sorry.” As if reading her train of thoughts, he suddenly says, with an awkwardness that was uncharacteristic to the Emissary. 

“We both have said and done things we regret.” She replies without needing his clarification, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “We can only work to move forward together.”

A man of few words as always, Elidibus doesn’t say anything else. With his back facing her, although she can’t see his face, she can see the hint of a blush from the tip of his ears, the color prominent against the pale colors of his long silver hair. 

It felt so...strange to see him so affected but these rare clumsy traits from one who is usually so capable that he shows only to her was why she began to fall for him. 

She lets out a chuckle and she feels him hold her hand tighter as they make their way to her chambers.

——————-

“Are you certain you don’t want to see an _actual_ aesthetician?” She asks, scissors in hand, when they are finally situated in front of a mirror. 

“Yes.” He affirms, as he takes off the glasses he seems to have come to use in absence of his red mask.

“Aren't you afraid I would ruin your hair?” 

“I would not have asked you if I were.”

The desire to tell him to be more direct was strong but instead she asks “Why?”

For the first time in a long while, she spies a quirk of his lips in the mirror. “Romantic Idealism.”

It is her turn for a tint of colors to decorate her features. He is teasing her but his simple words held more meaning; it was, after all, another act of intimacy to trust a loved one with one’s hair. 

Her conclusion is confirmed, noticing that there is more obvious amusement in his gaze as he sees her reach the meaning he intended. 

“ _ Snake _ .” She says with a bit of tartness in her tone, tugging his hair affectionately. “I’ve half a mind to intentionally ruin your good looks.”

He simply smirks, likely knowing full well that she would not act upon her threat.

She runs her fingers through silver locks with a sense of longing “...I’m going to miss it.”

“It will regrow.” He reassures, giving her another meaningful look “Such as all things do.”

“Well…I would hope so.” She sighs dramatically, “Let it not be said that the Sword of Hydaelyn defiled the Heart of Zodiark with an awful haircut.”

There is a long pause, but finally she was rewarded with the sound of his laughter.

There are still wounds that need to heal, there are questions still left to be answered, but she hopes that he is correct and all things can have a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in desperation for a happier post-5.3 eliwol content so I wrote while my brain was half asleep and left a lot of things vague on purpose, so...what is plot, what is lore, what is ffxiv's fancy english, I only wanted to get out the weird what-if AU that's been swimming around in my head since 5.3 haha...hahaha...


End file.
